


Noi, cei din linia întâi

by solitariusvirtus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: Drabble collection.





	Noi, cei din linia întâi

”Suntem pieduți.” Năpădită de întunecime, până și făclia din părul Sansei cedă, precum cedară Zidul și armiile neamurilor celor Șapte Regate. ”Ne rămâne doar să ne plecăm.” Vorbele ei tremurânde se izbiră de ultimul obstacol, speranța că totuși seminția celor dintâi oameni nu putea să fie spulberată așa de ușor.

Jon se ridică din zilț, ațintindu-și privirea asupra fetei cu ochii înecați în lacrimi. ”Toți suntem datori cu-o moarte, domniță. Și tot une e de mori în bătălie ori în patul tău, dar nu e tot una leu să fii ori câine în lanțurile cotropitorilor.” Îi puse mâna pe umăr pemtru a o îmbărbăta. ”De e să murim, nu o facem în genunchi.”

* * *

 

”Te temi?” Lyanna, ce mai mică fiică a Casei Mormont, își trecea degetele prin părul lupului său în timp ce-i puse întrebarea. ”Îmi îngheată sângele în vene gândindu-mă la ceea ce urmează. Nu vor cruța pe nimeni.”

”Lya, mâine vor musti câmpiile și se vor înroși apele de sângele războinicilor.” Îi luă mâna într-a sa. ”Nu am cuvinte de alinare.” Iar acesta era adevărul. Nu îi putea spune fetei ce dorea ea să audă. Cum nu îi putuse spune Sansei că va îngenunchea în fața Celorlați pentru simplul dar al propriei vieți.

”Voi lăsa o lumânare pentru a te călăuzi.” Îi strânse mâna înainte de a și-o trage dintr-a lui. Lyanna îl lăsă cu gândurile și Năluca sa.

* * *

 

Privind la gloata de războinici, Jon dădu din cap a aprobare. ”De sunt între voi cărora le biruie frica vitejia, acum e momentul să puneți scuturile jos.” Soldații priviră unii la alții. ”Sunteți liberi de a pleca cei care doriți. De nu, e prăpad dincolo de dealul acela.”

”Aici nu vei găsi lași și trădători,” strigă o voce din mulțime peste forfota celorlalți. ”Am jurat să luptăm pâna la ultimul om. Așa ne e legământul. Blestemat fie cel ce-l încalcă.” Alte voice răsunară aprobator, mâinile luptătorilor loving săbii și suliți de scuturi.  

”Așa să fie.” Jon își scoase sabia, ridicând-o deasupra capului. ”Putere este în brațul voastru. Și în zei.” Iși îndreptă arma către orizont. ”Aveți însă ținere de minte, zeii se află departe sus, iar dușmanii acolo.” Vârful sabiei împunse aerul. ”Lângă noi.”

* * *

 

 Umbra morții acapară întinderile. Jon își încleștă degetele în jurul sabiei, spintecând capul oponentului său dintr-o singură lovitură. Strigătele omenilor săi îl mânau înainte în luptă. În jurul său roia iureșul, stropi de sânge împleindu-se cu bocete și vuiet.

Înaintea sa căzu purtătorul steagului. Jon izbi călcâiele coastele armăsarului ce zburdă îspre miazănoapte. Se aplecă pe-o parte, ridicînd flamura din degetele băitului și-l înălță cu un strigăt triumfător.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious inspiration should be obvious: [ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4nQswlgNZo)


End file.
